1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating system for an internal combustion engine, including an oil tank provided in an engine body having a crankcase which rotatably bears a crankshaft fitted with a centrifugal clutch at one end portion thereof and which defines a crank chamber. A feed pump is provided for supplying oil in the oil tank to the engine body with a scavenging pump for returning the oil collecting in a bottom portion of the crank chamber into the oil tank.
2. Description of Background Art
A lubricating system for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-81950 wherein an oil tank is disposed on a lateral side of a crankshaft that is rotatably supported on a crankcase in an engine body and oil raked up by a balance weight of the crankshaft is received by the oil tank.
In the lubricating system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-81950, it is necessary to lay out the oil tank on the outer side of the rotational locus of the balance weight. Thus, it is necessary to provide a predetermined space in the crankcase which results in an increase in the size of the engine body.